


Stress Release

by ToTheWolves



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), First Time, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Top Thor (Marvel), Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheWolves/pseuds/ToTheWolves
Summary: Set during the first Avengers movie. Steve needs to blow off some steam. Thor can help.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Stress Release

Steve walked through the halls of the helicarrier, feeling defeated even though they had managed to capture Loki. He did not like fighting with his new teammates. He wasn’t even supposed to be here fighting anyone at all. He took down the Valkyrie ready to die and yet here he was decades later still alive and unchanged, surrounded by people who thought they knew him, though he wasn’t sure if he even knew himself anymore.

He strode through the halls with purpose but had no idea what he was looking for. He was on edge and wished there was a gym with a punching bag or five on board to let out some of his tension. There was plenty to occupy his mind between the tesseract and Loki’s muddled plans, but he needed to clear his head.

“Captain. Are you looking for something?”

Steve’s shoulders tensed at the sound of the voice behind him. The deep rumble made him suppress a shiver as he remembered the muscle-bound god with thick arms and a kind smile.

That was something else he needed cleared from his head. Steve had spent far too much time than was appropriate thinking very inappropriate thoughts about his new teammate.  But he kept a calm expression as he turned to face Thor. 

“Nothing in particular,” Steve said. “Just looking around.”

Thor’s smile had a wicked glint to it that made Steve blush. “Are you certain you are not looking for anything? You seem quite focused.”

So did Thor as he walked closer, never taking his eyes off Steve, and put a hand on his shoulder. Steve swallowed but didn’t say anything. He only looked up at Thor and tried in vain not to blush even harder.

Despite his lack of experience, Steve was not unfamiliar with that look. He had seen Bucky give it to plenty of girls, and then after the serum Steve himself had been on the receiving end of such looks, and not only from girls.

But he had never actually followed through. A combination of nerves and self preservation had kept him a virgin into his nineties. Which was something he hadn’t put much thought into, until now.

Now with Thor in front of him, big and kind and interested without being creepy about it, and not someone who had preconceived notions about what Captain America would be like in bed, Steve was thinking very hard about whether to accept the unspoken offer. Taking a deep breath, he decided to throw caution to the wind. He hadn’t survived seventy years in the ice only to keep squandering his chances at happiness.

Hesitantly he raised one hand to Thor’s waist and looked up into Thor’s eyes. “Maybe I am looking for something after all,” he said.

Thor studied his face for a moment, then bent his head down to meet Steve in a kiss. This part at least Steve had some experience with, not much but enough that Thor hopefully wouldn’t be disappointed.

But before Steve knew what was happening he found himself pinned to the wall in the firm but gentle grip of Thor’s strong hands. Steve whimpered as he was hitched off the ground. He wrapped his legs around Thor’s hips for balance as Thor grabbed his ass.

Steve moaned as Thor sucked a kiss onto his neck. He realized they were still in the hallway of a relatively small space and anyone could walk past and see them. Thor seemed to sense his tension. With his hands still gripping Steve’s ass, he backed them away from the wall, kicked open the nearest door, and carried Steve inside, kissing him the whole time without stopping.

They were in a small bathroom but Steve didn’t pay much attention to his surroundings as Thor pushed him back against the wall. Thor rolled their hips together and the feel of Thor’s erection against his own was very distracting. He was disappointed when Thor set him on his feet but he got over it when Thor started unzipping his uniform pants.

“How do you like it?” Thor asked. Steve grew hot with embarrassment when he realized he had no idea what he liked at all. he didn’t want to make something up and sound stupid, but he didn’t feel comfortable confessing his lack of experience either.

Fortunately Thor’s expression went soft in understanding. He brushed the hair from Steve’s eyes and kissed him gently. “I will take care of you,” he vowed. “Just do as I say.”

Steve usually wasn’t the best at taking orders but he found himself quick to obey as Thor had him torn to face the wall with his hands flat and his ass out. He heard Thor rummaging in the medicine cabinet and a moment later he felt cold, slick fingers against his hole.

“Relax,” Thor whispered in his ear, and Steve did, moaning as Thor’s fingers entered him. He had done this part himself before as well, but never from this angle and with such skill. Thor knew what he was doing as he worked Steve open, whispering filthy words of praise in his ear about how tight Steve was, how sweet he was being, and how good he would feel around Thor’s cock.

Steve realized in horror that the door was still open and anyone walking past could hear them. Hell, he was being loud enough that anyone might hear them from any place in the helicarrier anyway. But he couldn’t bring himself to care as Thor slid out his fingers and replaced them with his cock. He moaned louder as Thor carefully pressed his way to the hilt inside of Steve and began to move.

His thrusts were gentle at first and then picked up speed as they both became more frantic. Steve was whining now as he pushed back to meet Thor’s hips as they slammed against his ass. His fingers dug into the wall and left little dents. Thor’s fingers did the same to the muscles of Steve’s ass.

“You take my cock so beautifully,” Thor rasped. Steve panted as one of Thor’s hands reached around to grab his own cock and jerk it off in time with his thrusts. “You’re so tight, so perfect.”

Steve instinctively clenched around Thor’s cock as he basked in the praise. Thor groaned as he pressed himself into Steve as deeply as he could and came with heaving pulsing. He kept his hand moving on Steve’s cock as his orgasm came to an end and stayed inside of him as he brought Steve closer to the edge.

“You will look beautiful with my come leaking down your thighs. It will be a pleasure to kneel before you and clean you up.”

With that image in his head, Steve came with a shout all over Thor’s hand and the wall. Thor slumped against his back and exhaled. Steve liked the comforting weight of Thor against him. He felt safe and relaxed, even in their compromising position. When Thor pulled away at last, Steve whined at the loss of contact. Thor chuckled and grabbed a towel to wipe his hands.

“Don’t worry, Captain. I’m not finished with you just yet.”

He squeezed Steve’s ass and Steve remembered his last words. Steve felt the blood begin rushing to his cock for a second time. He felt Thor’s come leaking from his ass. One of Thor’s fingers brushed through the mess, but just then they both heard the sound of footsteps in the hall.

Cursing, Thor leapt back from Steve. He tucked his cock back into his pants and handed Steve a towel.

“It seems we have run out of time today. But I will make good on my promise very soon.” 

With a grin he licked Steve’s come from his finger and strode outside. He closed the door behind him. Steve could hear his loud voice greeting the person in the hallway and steering them in the other direction.

Steve cleaned himself up, still dazed from the encounter. He would not have guessed as a teen in the thirties that he would lose his virginity in a mile high club encounter with a thunder god. He decided there were some good things in the future after all. And hopefully Thor would get to fulfil his promise. Soon.


End file.
